<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Forward by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044403">Moving Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kikyou Being an Asshole (InuYasha), Priestesses, inuyasha crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikyo attacks Krad, steeped in hatred. He decided that he's going to teach her to move past her hatred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatari Satoshi/Kikyou (InuYasha), Krad/Kikyou (Inuyasha)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You keep fighting me, even as you bleed to death?” Krad said, firing magic at the bleeding miko.</p><p>Kikyo fired another arrow. “I...will destroy you!”</p><p>“I don’t want to fight you anymore.” Krad said, catching her. “Your soul is steeped in hatred, much like mine. The Tamers believe we can change, priestess.”</p><p>“I cannot move from this spot.” Kikyo sighed.</p><p>“You are no longer dead.” Krad said. “You live again priestess. Take some of my magic, and stop destroying yourself for the sake of battle.”</p><p>Kikyo resisted the healing, but as the magic flowed into her, she calmed, and it seemed to ease her spirit.</p><p>“Now...” Satoshi said. “What are we going to do with you, Kikyo?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kikyo woke in a very nice house, on a soft bed.</p><p>Nearby was a winged sculpture. It was broken.</p><p>The blue haired boy leaned over her. He was still putting magic in her; pushing himself. She could see the strain on his body.</p><p>Kikyo abruptly sat up in alarm. “Stop! You are killing yourself!”</p><p>The boy stopped. “I am already dying.”</p><p>“Then we can do something about it.” Kikyo said softly.</p><p>“You want to heal me?” The boy laughed. “I am Satoshi Hiwatari. The other guy was Krad.”</p><p>“I can still see him.” Kikyo reached out and touched Krad’s presence, feeling him shiver at her touch.</p><p>“You ought to be careful.” Satoshi said quickly, worriedly.</p><p>Kikyo smiled. “Krad is no demon.”</p><p>Krad came out, painlessly. “What do you know of what I am?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>